


Driving Me Batty

by ObscureReference



Series: A Pain in the Neck [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Frontage, M/M, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/pseuds/ObscureReference
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were kissing, which wasn't a thing Chowder had expected to do so soon considering he didn't know how the whole fang thing worked, but he wasn't going to complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Me Batty

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted a dumb follow up to Suck On That and here it is. I'm not great at writing smut, but I wanted to try my hand at it. Totally feel free to point things out or give me tips if you feel something can be improved since I haven't written a ton before. It's meant to be a silly, cute thing. I also haven't read it over too hard, so feel free to point it out if I did wrote anything weirdly.
> 
> And yes, everything I ever write for this will have some dumb vampire pun in the title. It's too late. I can't be stopped.

They were kissing, which wasn't a thing Chowder had expected to do so soon considering he didn't know how the fang thing worked, but he wasn't going to complain.

It wasn't like they had jumped straight to kissing anyway. The morning after Chowder had pecked Dex on the cheek and they walked back to the Haus holding hands (a feat he had also never expected from Dex, but life was full of surprises like that), the two of them had snuck out to the movies while everybody else had been sleeping off their hangover. Admittedly, Chowder had been nursing one of his own, but when Dex had knocked on his door that afternoon and asked, with many stops and starts, if Chowder wanted to go see a movie or something, you know, romantically, maybe, if you wanted, but you know, whatever, the hangover was quickly forgotten.

It wasn't exactly a _secret_ per say, but Dex didn't really make any motions to say anything in front of the guys and Chowder was cool with that. Everybody went at their own pace. Plus, if anybody asked how they got together (and Chowder did wonder a little if they were together officially or not), he wouldn't know how to answer them without incriminating himself or Dex with the whole vampire thing. So he followed Dex's lead instead and kept it on the down low.

They had gone to the movies once or twice alone and hung out like they normally did, both with and without Nursey. Despite Dex's clarification that the movie hangout was indeed intended "romantically", nothing particularly changed about their relationship. They didn't kiss or hold hands or do anything Chowder would classify as dating stuff outside of spending time together. Which was totally fine by him. Maybe it was a vampire thing. Or maybe it was a Dex thing. Whatever it was, he didn't want to rush it and ruin it all. Whatever "it" was.

And then Chowder's roommate went out of town during the long weekend to visit his family and halfway through the movie Chowder had set up on his laptop, Dex leaned over and kissed him, which gave him a good indication that, yeah, they were probably dating and that was _super cool_.

It started slow, just lips against lips, but then somebody shut the laptop lid  and shoved it toward the edge of the bed and then suddenly Chowder was straddling Dex.

Leaning directly against the wall with nothing to protect his head couldn't have been comfortable, but Dex made no complaints. He cupped the back of Chowder's neck and pulled him instead.

Chowder had kissed people before, once or twice, quick pecks here and there, but he had never really _made out_ with anyone. He hoped he was doing it right. He also hoped his braces didn't get in the way of anything. How embarrassing would it be if he cut Dex's lip or something?

With that thought in mind, he tried to pull back a bit and somehow caught Dex's bottom lip between his teeth as he did. Dex immediately gasped and his fingers tightened against Chowder's neck.

Chowder froze. His mouth fell open. They looked at each other with wide eyes.

"We can stop if you want," Dex said hastily, pulling his hands back to himself and averting his eyes. "Sorry if this was too weird or fast or—"

"No!" Chowder cried, cutting him off. He grabbed Dex's hand and placed it on his side instead. Dex fingered the thick material of his hoodie. "No, I liked it."

Dex looked back at him. His fingers curled around Chowder's side. "Yeah?"

"Totally," Chowder said, a little worried _he_ was the one moving too fast. Then Dex leaning forward and he was reassured that wasn't the case.

Instead of his mouth this time, Dex went for his neck. Chowder had never had a hickey before, but if _this_ was what it felt like, he felt sorry he hadn't gotten one sooner.

Even with his head tilted back, Chowder's hoodie didn't expose nearly enough skin for his liking. He fingered the hem of his shirt and when he tugged it up, exposing his slender but firm stomach, Dex leaned back only long enough for Chowder to throw his hoodie aside before diving back in.

For all the rest of Dex wasn't particularly warm, his tongue was _hot_ against Chowder's skin. He nipped at Chowder's throat, jumping from one spot to another before finally settling at the juncture where Chowder's neck connected to his shoulder. Chowder let his head fall back once more. He rocked his hips ever so slightly and was rewarded with a low groan that made his toes curl. It sounded amazing to Chowder's ears and he wanted to hear it again, even louder.

Dex ran his thumb across Chowder's ribs and _that_ sent electricity right between his legs. It felt good to have Dex's hands on him as he sucked at Chowder's skin, and something sharp, oh—

Dex seemed to realize it at the same time Chowder did. He jumped away like he'd been burnt and slammed the back of his head into the wall behind him, creating an echo Chowder had no doubt his neighbors would hear. Dex swore. Loudly.

"Oh, jeez, are you okay?" Chowder asked immediately. He didn't roll off of Dex's lap, but, shirtless and unsure of what to do as he watched Dex clutch the back of his skull, it was a near thing.

" _Shit_ ," Dex swore again. " _Yes_ , I'm fine. Just give me a minute."

Chowder dug his fingers into his thighs and waited.

Nearly a full minute passed before the pain subsided enough for Dex to let go of head. His hands dropped back to his sides and he very deliberately looked at the sheets instead of Chowder, lips tight. Chowder shifted awkwardly.

"So," he started.

"I'm sorry," Dex said quickly, still not looking at him. "I wasn't trying to bite you or anything. It was just reflex."

"I totally get it," Chowder assured him immediately. It had just startled him, that was all. He hadn't really believed Dex would hurt him. He just hadn't expected the feel of such sharp teeth grazing his skin. Not without warning, at least. "It's cool."

Dex snorted.

"No, I mean it!" Chowder said. He reached for Dex's hand, but when the redhead pulled back, he dropped it, continuing, "It really isn't a big deal."

"It kind of is," Dex protested. He still wouldn't look Chowder in the eye.

Chowder shrugged. "It just tickled a bit. It's not like you tried to murder me."

At the word murder, Dex squirmed. Chowder was pretty sure they both still had a little bit of a boner, but communication was key in relationship and doing stuff with a partner who was uncomfortable was a no go. His mom had repeated that enough when he hit puberty that Chowder never forgot. However, he did wonder if he should have gotten off Dex by now, though Dex hadn't protested his position yet.

"You do realize most people would be freaking out right now," Dex said. It wasn't exactly a question. The statement reminded Chowder of their conversation in the street two weeks before. He grinned.

"Yeah, but I know you."

Dex shifted again.

"It was just a reflex," he repeated. "I didn't. I just forgot how. I wasn't going to."

He huffed, apparently fed up with the way his tongue fumbled for an explanation. Chowder hummed.

"It's really okay," he said again.

Dex crossed his arms, seemingly more out of a sense of comfort than any real anger he felt. He muttered something under his breath Chowder couldn't hear.

"Can I ask you something?" Chowder said.

Dex grimaced but nodded.

Chowder tilted his head. "Was it because you were biting my neck that your fangs came out or was it something else?"

"Oh my god."

"I mean, is it, like, a vampire thing or like a you thing?"

"Oh my _god_."

"Like, does it just happen when you get a boner? It's cool if it is! I'm just wondering. 'Cause you really seemed to like my neck."

" _Oh my_ _god_."

"It's okay! Don't be embarrassed!"

"I'm not embarrassed!" Dex said too loudly, his a face not unlike the side of a fire truck. The blush began at the tips of his ears and disappeared under the collar of his shirt. It was pretty cute, but Chowder wasn't going to say that when Dex obviously wasn't feeling up to it.

"Okay," Chowder agreed. "Because it'd be fine if you were. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," Dex said immediately. Some of the tension notably seeped out of his shoulders, though the blush didn't fade. "I know."

Chowder didn't force Dex to look at him, but he did duck his head a little lower. "Cool."

They stayed there for a moment, Dex not quite looking at him and Chowder waiting for a response. They weren't in any real rush.

After a brief silence, Chowder moved to slide off Dex's lap and onto his own side of the bed. The room _was_ a little chilly without his shirt, and he didn't want Dex to feel pressured in to doing anything after the fang thing. They still had a movie to finish anyway. But when he started to lift off Dex's lap, Dex placed his hand on Chowder's thigh. He settled back down.

For the first time in a while, Dex looked him in the eye again. His cheeks were marginally less red than before. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Absolutely!" Chowder said. It was the truth. "What about you? We can totally go back to watching the mov—"

Dex's hand had slid up and up and _up_ until it was completely covering the bulge in Chowder's jeans. Chowder's jaw dropped. Obviously taking that as a good sign, Dex pressed the heel of his hand against the seam in Chowder's pants, the pressure of which toed the line between pleasurable and rough, and Chowder was instantly hard again. Dex's pupils seemed to blow up before Chowder's very eyes when he moaned.

"Wait!" Chowder leaned back, despite how much the rest of him wanted to keep going with wherever this train was headed. "Are you sure you want to—"

" _Yes_ ," Dex said. He pushed at Chowder's shoulders until Chowder fell back completely. Chowder let him. It was Dex's turn to hover above him.

They were kissing again and even though Chowder noticed the way Dex avoided his neck, he didn't say anything. That was something they could work on another time. For now, he was a little too distracted at the way Dex's hips rocked against his. Even though clothed, the feeling of their erections rubbing against each other had Chowder gasping into Dex's mouth. He hooked one of his legs around Dex's waist as Dex ran his fingers across Chowder's chest. Dex's rhythm stuttered as he did before he picked up a better pace.

Chowder couldn't speak for Dex, but the only real experience he'd had with these kinds of things had been late at night with his own two hands. The feeling of somebody else on top of him, running their hands through his hair or clutching the curve of his hip while they rocked together, was nearly too much to take. Chowder was going to come almost embarrassingly quickly.

Right as Chowder thought he was going to have to somehow make his tongue work again and explain how close he was to Dex, something amazing happened. Dex buried his face into the sheets next to Chowder's ear and _moaned_ , a low, breathtaking sound that tipped Chowder right over the edge, mouth open, thighs shaking.

Dex didn't bother to roll off of him when they were done, and Chowder didn't ask him to move. He liked how they pressed together, even if there was a growing wet spot in his jeans he'd have to take care of eventually. Maybe next time Dex could be shirtless too.

Chowder turned his head to the side and blew some air in Dex's ear. Dex shivered.

"We can totally work on the fang thing," Chowder said when the ability to form words came back to him. "A lot. If you want. That would be really cool."

Dex pressed his face even further into the covers, completely hiding his expression. His words were clear enough.

_"Oh my god."_

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, Dex is super embarrassed about intimate things (at least early on in any relationship), especially if something goes wrong that he views as his fault (like fangs coming out while you're trying to give your bf a hickey.) He's a kind of awkward dude anyway, so the kissing just makes it more awkward when something goes not as planned. Chowder's natural curiosity makes that worse. Sorry, man. 
> 
> My tumblr is http://someobscurereference.tumblr.com/  
> Don't forget to comment, but also hit me up there if you want for whatever reason!


End file.
